After the Human Sacrifice
by Anime-Freak43ver
Summary: What happened after the Human Sacrifice


A young girl walked along the path of dirt. It had been dyed red. She was walking with fright and something rustled in the bushes. She turned around fast. Her hands and legs trembling. She didn't see anything. She continued to walk the red path of dirt. The dirt was wet and a dark red. She examined closer. It was blood. She bit her lip and started to walk faster. She came to a red bush. Are bushes red? she thought. She reached out for the bush. She slowly put her hand into it and felt something she tugged on it. Out fell a blood stained body. A girl. Eyes rolled into the back of her head. Cuts all over hand the most bloody of all. The hand looked strange. She looked closer. A red spade. She screamed bloody murder and ran. Far far away from the forest of the blood stained dirt and body.

She ran until she was out of breath. Further into the forest was not red. But blue. She looked around and walked; still in fright. Her hands still trembling and she held them together in front of her chest. She walked further and soon came upon a tea set on a glass table. She went over to sit down. As she was about to sit, she noticed a packet of papers. She picked them up. Music sheets, a bunch of them. She held them in her little trembling hand and walked. About 3 minutes away from the tea table, she saw something behind a group of bushes. She trotted over to the bushes and looked behind them. A dead man with blue hair. Her eye's widened. The man had a gun lying beside him. A gun shot in the right side of his head. Blood still trickling down the side of his head. A section of his hair was a bright blood red, and one rose on his left eye as if a mad man had shot at him. She looked at the rose. Then a blue shape on his hand caught her eye. She removed the leaves that were on top of his hand. On his hand was a blue diamond. They must've all loved him as he died. She ran faster than normal. Running away. Away from the frightening forest.

Next she came upon a castle. A castle that looked very much run down. She wandered into the castle. A girl that looked beautiful but also sick. Was she the queen? The queen held out her hand and motioned her to come forward. The young girl came forward. The beautiful queen held out her hands slowly moving towards her. All of a sudden the Queen grabbed her neck. Squeezing it tightly. "I see your rotten flesh... you little girl can see perfectly. Not a distorted land. I envy you... You, little miss need to die..." said the queen practically squeezing the life out of the young girl. The little girl let out a poor whimper and started to kick. She managed to kick the queen in the chest. The queen let go of the little girl and she ran off further into the woods.

She ran and soon stumbled over a rock. She looked up and in front of her was a door. The door was huge. She got up and tugged on the huge and very heavy yellow doors. As she tugged on them more they finally opened. She peered through. She thought she saw two figures. She ran ahead and saw a boy holding a girl. He walked away. She ran after him. And saw a hand dangling. It was the girls. The girl had half of a yellow heart on her left hand. As she got up behind the boy she taped on his shoulder. He turned around. His eyes were pitch black with a little white pupil. On his right hand was the other half of the yellow heart. The girls eyes were not there. The eyes were gone. Her neck was bloody and scratched as if a Tiger ripped it up. The young girl backed up and fell. The boy dropped the girl and came after the young girl. She immediately got up and screamed. Running away. The boy caught her by the arm. He brought her to the Queen. She looked around very scared. Everyone was there. The girl of the spade, the boy of the diamond, the queen, and the girl with the other half of the heart. All of them had a maniac of a smile on them. The queen pointed to the door. The boy of the heart took her out to a stand. She listened to the queen's speech. She was known as the 5th Alice. She was to be be-headed that afternoon.

A crowd gathered around as she was be-headed. A tear fell down her cheek as she was waiting for her death.

The young girl was sacrificed to the dream. She is still wandering Wonderland to this very day. The 5th Alice was a mistake. Along with the others. Are all the Alice's mistakes? Of will one of them come along and be smart?

_**okay i desided to write a diff style, and well err here plz comment and i want critique... if possible. This is based of the song; Alice Human Sacrifice **_

_**.com/watch?v=MMQmTIp6SRk**_


End file.
